User talk:CatherineMunro
Ok, ok, fine. And I was'nt trying to bend it to my will (otherwise I would have done it without a vote even)...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 17:08, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, I will, thanks. But you still have'nt awnsered my old question: I have trouble uploading the monobook logo, what do I do? And one new one: How do I make anccouncements on a Wiki???--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 17:30, 19 December 2007 (UTC) And one more thing: What has happened to the toolbox in this Wiki?!? The links there are gone?!? And the two black buttons which say "new article" and "new wiki" have gone to the edge?!? Is it only on my computer or is it happening on others as well???--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 18:03, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Oh, it seems ok now, thanks.--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:09, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, Catherine, I have something very important to tell you... You see, from the begining when I came to this Wiki, I never thought of setteling down, I only wanted to improve it and go. I am not too interested on Ufology at all. I wanted another type of Wiki, a Wiki that you don't have (or anything like it at all!)... I will not leave this Wiki, but I want some other Wiki (when you see my request you will agree that its a very good subject probabaly!), but since I cannot put my full help into two Wikis, like you have told on my marine life request, I know just the person who can give his full time to the Wiki and seems interested in it, User:Elassint OR if he can't I know a friend who loves this subject, he can help as he does not help any Wikis yet..... So I hope you understand that this is not my sort of thing and I just know that you will like my request becuase there is nothing like it here and I know so much on that subject and its a one that I love the most...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:36, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Look I am not in any attempt to build an "empire". It's thats just none of those Wikis fit the type I want. Please let me have this Nature Wiki, I will show you what I know and what I can do on it. And none of those other Wikis fit my description and are not anywhere near it. Please understand, if you don't like what you see then take me off being an admin on the nature Wiki, please Catherine, I can show you.--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 15:15, 20 December 2007 (UTC) So can you Catherine, please?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 15:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) So can you, please???--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 15:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Catherine? Please (i am begging you!!!)???--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 16:07, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Erm, just wanted to remind you about our "deal". Becuase since you are making new Wikis now anyway, it would be a good time to give my Nature one. Thanks!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 11:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Err, hello?!?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 12:05, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Erm, are you going to make me the Wiki now???--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 12:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) oh... oh, right, I was wondering why it was'nt getting done, but how come I saw that some new ones where created (or is it only right now that there are problems)?!?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 18:39, 22 December 2007 (UTC) P.S: you know my details for it right (like address and all)? Hope you hurry, I can't wait much longer!